


Wayward Moon

by gothkore



Series: ShanceFluffWeek2k17 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Electro user shiro, Feelings, Gruffy shiro, Love at First Sight, M/M, Moon witch lance, Selene Witch Lance, Soulmates, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: ShanceFluffWeek:Day 6: Magic/Tech





	Wayward Moon

Shiro takes a long drag of his cigarette, fingers buzzing with frustrated electricity as he digs fruitlessly through the sand.

Its late. Probably about three in the morning and cold as hell too. The wind is howling fierce in his ear like a savage beast and the waves of the sea dance and churn in tune with the moons glowing gaze.

He huffs. Takes another drag of his cigarette and sits back on his haunches annoyed. 

Why is he even out here? Its cold, practically pitch black out despite the glowing full moon and stars, and he's frustrated and in pain.

Everyone knows that water and electricity don't match and if there's one thing that he's buzzing with its that; Electricity.

It thrums heavy in his veins. Sparking at his finger tips and leaving his hair standing and  constantly on edge. Attitude too.

Water and electricity don't mix and each pelt of sea water against his skin stings and leaves him twitching uncomfortably.

The moons glows brighter. Washing over him like silver sleep and his mind flashes to sift tan skin, glowing blue eyes, and a gentle smile.

"Oh. Right" he thinks flatly.

That's why he's out here.

Lance.

Its funny that he's out here, digging in the sand like a kid at three in the morning, looking for a rare crystal the he may never find for a witch who's religion he never even believed in until now.

Shiro used to think moon witches were idiots. Just a bunch of aesthetic wannabe weirdos who praised a giant floating rock in space for the lick of it. He remembers telling his flame pyro friend, Keith, that too.

He just bashed them, not even knowing said moon witch was listening until he got an earful (and sharp kick to the leg) fuck of Lance.

Anyone else he would have electrocuted like no tomorrow.

With Lance he just stared dumbstruck. Only thing swimming in his mind was that this was the most beautiful creature he's ever seen in his life and how could he have it.

Honestly, Shiro used to think that love at first sight wasn't real. Just a shtick lovesick fools put up to make themselves look good in the eyes of their lovers, but it was real.

Very real and Shiro cursed it with his very being.

He sighed heavily.

Lance hated him. Hated his guts with a passion and he wanted to change that. Just thinking about it made him feel sick. Electricity churning and jumping in his gut heavy.

It sparked at the sand causing it to build and pile up on top of itself and and Shiro gritted his teeth as he dug another handful of sand out his way.

"Where the fuck was it"

He stared at the moon with heavy eyes and took a deep breath. Fuck.

"Look, ugh, great moon goddess and what not. I really need your help. I'm in love with one if your followers or children and whatever and he really really wants a moon crystal and they're hard as fuck to find, so can you help a guy out?"

No answer. No sign. No anything.

Shiro grunted.

"Well fuck you to-"

Something shiny flashed in his peripheral vision. It was soft and opaque. A gentle white with soft hues of blue and pinks in it and Shiro snatched it up without a single thought.

He could just feel the energy pouring off of it and he shuddered as he gazed at the moon.

"Thanks" he said gruffly but earnestly. Maybe the moon chick wasn't so bad after all.

-

The following morning he went to his friend of a friends, Matt and ha him craft a soft carrier for the crystal to go in.

It was a dark navy. Almost blue black in color with silverly shimmers in it that seemed too real to just be normal glitter.

He touched it. Soft and smooth. Almost like silk.

"What is it made of?"

"The material is spiders silk infused with star dust-"

"Actual star dust?"

Matt quirked an annoyed eyebrow. "Yes Shiro, actual star dust. Selene witches go nuts for it and I figure if your gonna woo one, especially one that hates you then you might as well go all out"

Shiro hummed at the information and ignored Matt's snippy tone.

-

He gazed across the room with hooded eyes as he watched Lance. The moo- Selene witch looked extra soft today dressed in a creamy white swearer that hung off his shoulder, black skinny jeans ripped at the knees, and light tan oxfords. Shiro's fingers twitched with the urge to touch and the lightbulbs in the room flickered with his emotions.

People glanced at him but kept it at no more then a glance. 

He was notorious for his more then often ruthless behavior.

Keith (the pyro) gave him a questioning glance and nudge to which he just ignored. He fingered the small silky soft bag in his pocket and took a deep breath.

He best do it now and get the rejection out the way or suffer from what ifs later.

He cleared his throat and winced at how throaty and scratchy it sounded.

Fuck he really needed to stop smoking.

Fuck it. He'd do it now and stop pussyfooting. Its only a few steps but it feels ominous- like he's walking to his appending doom or something and they everyone is staring at him, you'd think its just that.

The other Selene witch, Allura, it he recalls not that he cares, nudges Lance and motions to him with a hard look. Lance sends him a sharp glare and crosses his arms.

Fuck, he looks Cute. Like a tiny fucking kitten or some shit. He bites his bottom lip to hold back a bittersweet smile.

"What do you wa-"

He thrusts the tiny little bag at Lance. The boy just barely catching the bag before shooting Shiro a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"Open it"

More suspicious stares. All eyes are on them and his nerves start to fucking with the electricity in the room. The lights flicker in and out like some shitty horror movie and the microwave in the background beeps eerily. Flashing and rattle in tune with his unbridled energy.

Shiro swallow and a lightbulb in the back group sizzles then pops. Raining glass down like shiny little diamonds.

A girl screams and the next thing he knows everyone is clearing out the room. Everyone except Lance.

He's got the crystal in his hand. Gazing down at it with this intense kind if awe that makes Shiro hum and buzz. The electricity calls out to Lance. Reaching out to him like a touch starved pup, causing the other boys hair to frizz together and stand up straight.

He grabs Shiro's hand and its game over.

A harsh blush slaps both of his cheeks and every light is shattering, raining glass down and Shiro wants to hide in a whole. Its so fucking embarrassing.

Glass nicks his jaw and he winces.

"Oh shit, are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just-"

"Here, let me heal that" he says worriedly. Placing the crystal on the table behind him and bringing to fingertips to Shiro's jaw. Something cool and almost minty like soothes the cut on his jaw. It smells like salt and the ocean and the moon and- and Lance.

He melts.

"Better?"

He grunts softly with earns him a soft smile from Lance.

"Where? How? What- How did you get this??? These are incredibly rare and hard to find and-"

"Your goddess lady helped me find it. I was at the beach all night looking  for it and I asked her for help and- boom. Found It"

He looks shocked. Blue eyes shining wide and pretty pink lips parted. There's a rosy flush on his cheeks and Shiro is transfixed.

"What?" 

"You um, you do know only soulmates find these crystals right?" He asked with a fire blush and it took Shiro a minute before he processed the information given.

He looked out the window. Street and other random lights flickered in and out before the completely went out. Leaving building and street's pitch black and Lance grabbed his hand.

Someone in the hallway screamed "Come on!" 

"Fuck you" he barked out before returning his gaze to Lance.

Lance who's eyes were glowing. Shiro's electricity sparked and jumped. Licking at Lance's hand but he didn't pull away, just only held tighter and Shiro's heart flinched in his chest when a ball if electricity shocked his heart.

Fuck that hearted.

"So you- you love me? Like really love me?" Lance asked from beneath his Lashes, toeing the ground and Shiro nodded mutely.

"Yeah. Yeah I really do"

"Oh"

"Oh" he said flatly. 

"Well that's good"

"Yea-"

"Cause it'd be weird if I didn't love you back, though I'm still kinda mad at you for dissing my religion"

This time it was Shiro's turn to say "oh" because what the fuck.

"I thought you hated me!?"

"Not really. It was sorta like a love at first sight thing for me too. I felt out magic click and every since then I couldn't get you off my mind"

"Can i- can I kiss you?? Please say I can kiss you" he begged. Lance nodded. Blush still on his face, eyes shining, and lips pouty and Shiro kissed him. Slow and tender so the Selene witch knew just how much Shiro had agonized over him.

Spent his every waking thought just pining over someone he thought was out of his league. The moon. Shiro had felt like he was a kid in a car chasing after the wayward moon (Lance) futilely, only to find out that this glowing boy was his.

His soulmate.

He pulled away only to kiss him again. Harder, fuller, wanting to just indulge in the being that was Lance.

His magic was out of control. Both of their was standing straight up, defying gravity, while their eyes glowed. Lance's a gentle blue and Shiro's a sharp silver. Shared magic. Something only soulmates had.

Lance was laughing. Cradling his jaw in his palms and Shiro quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Your hair, its- its standing straight up" he giggled and Shiro melted. Again.

Fuck he really loved this boy.

He'd dig through cold nights, rainy days, and suffer the sting of the sea against his skin if it meant hearing Lance giggle like that towards him forever.

Funny, he mused. And it was all thanks to that moon chick.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @velvetrosesx


End file.
